Light's End
by Evanescence2nite
Summary: When a girl with a difficlt secret and a hard life meets fun loving Sora, what will happen when she realizes that if she dies every one is in danger. Especially from her evil sister and unchosen brother. Sorry for suckish summary.


**Okay so yeah I'm new to write stories _here. _I have written stories on to yes I am a bit experienced in writing stories. I'm not the best but what can I say? Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts and niether do I own Battle Royale in which I got the idea from about the fight for survival. That was a great book. So basically I only own Keiko, Takumi, Isamu, and the girl from the beginning. So yeah just wanted to tell ya that and enjoy.**

Some stories start happy. Others sad. And others in which make you feel despair. This story starts with a single black rose drifting to its watery grave in a well in the back of house. As the rose sank to the bottom, it let out a sickly liquid. The water turned a pitch black, and then back to its clear self. As the process finished, a young girl around the age of 17 came out. She stared at the well; somehow, it was like it pulled her there. At that moment, the water looked so... appealing. The young girl took a bucket and got water from the well and drank it. At first, the water tasted delicious, but then... her throat started to burn. Her whole body burned. She screamed out in pain. It felt like something was piercing her back open. Her once brown hair turned pitch black. Her slightly tanned skin turned pale. Her eyes turned into a devilish neon red. But that's not all. Her nails became black and sharper. She grew terrifying black devil wings. But not only did her appearance changed, but so did her wanting. She had dark intentions now.

The Kuro Roze has now chosen its user. This is only the beginning.

Chapter One:

*Three students remaining*

~Keiko P.O.V~

"Keiko! Get down, I think I hear Takumi." My brother Isamu whispered to me as he loaded his gun. I got all my kunai's and sword's ready.

Takumi Wakeshima. Our remaining opponent in this fucked up game. The government has chosen our class this year to participate in this "military experiment". How wrong that is. And what's even wronger... is that people actually allow this.

"I-Is he gone-AH!" I cried out as pain pierced through my leg. I turned around, only to see Takumi reloading his gun. "Run!" I cried as I quickly got up ignoring the pain and grabbing my brother's hand and dragging me with him.

We heard gunshots behind us and we ran faster. I felt another gunshot seeping into the flesh of my arm, as my brother and I reached the farmhouse. We ran in and hid in the haystack.

"Guys, I know you're in here. Just let me kill you; you know you'll have to face each other if I die." He said. I knew this, but I also know we will not kill each other.

We heard him go into another room and I got an idea.

I quickly ran to the door of the other room ignoring my pains and my brother's cries, and closed the door behind Takumi locking him in. Quickly, I ran to a gas tank and lit on fire.

"Run!' I shrieked and my brother and I ran, the farmhouse blowing up behind us.

It's over now.

"What are we going to do now Isamu?" I asked my brother. He hung his head...

"I-I don't know." He said.

"... Isamu... I-I'm thirsty." I said clutching my neck. All of a sudden, I felt dehydrated. I started panting.

"Quickly to the well." My brother said.

Then we went, me panting and trying to grasp my breathe.

As these two children to the only well on this island, a purified white rose drifted in the sky. Slowly, it went in the well. The rose, as a response to it drowning in the water, let out a pure white liquid. Soon, the water went back to its clear state. As this finished, the young girl, Keiko, and her brother, Isamu, made their way to the well. Avoiding the dead corpse, Keiko desperately drank water. As her thirst was satisfied, she cried in pain. Pain, was all she could think about.

Her brown hair turned a light purple, and her brown eyes turned crystal blue. Her slightly tanned skin turned peachy. Pain pierced her back as she grew illuminating white angel wings.

The Shiro Roze has chosen the person who will have a bond with the light. And now, because there is a Shiro Roze and a Kuro Roze, there will be a Roze in between.

Now, the conscience of the keybearer has been created.


End file.
